Forgotten
by night blossum
Summary: Sasukes sister returns after many years. Problem is no one remembers her and her own memory was sealed years before. Watch her past unfold and her hatred for her brother be revealed. [Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters]
1. Escape

**This is my first fanfic and im sorry if this chapter is so short. It'll get longer as i get used to this sorry!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Rin**

I ran through the forest dodging kunai and jutsu's. 'Almost there' I thought. A kunai pierced my leg, but I didn't stop.

They were gaining and I was loosing speed. I turned around, did some hand signs and lightning shot to each of the ninjas within my view. I had enough time to turn around before I was tackled from above.

I fell off the tree and crashed into the ground. My head crashed with a solid _thunk. _The ninja took this opportunity to drive his Katana into my shoulder. I screamed in pain.

"You should've known better than to run." He said. I recognized him, it was guard that watched my cell before I broke out. I didn't know his name but I recognized his voice. I was loosing cautiousness from the blood loss and my head was bleeding from the fall any movement caused my body to ache. The man thought I had lost cautiousness and tossed me over his shoulder, which made my body scream in protest.

'I'm not going back there' I thought. I used the last of my energy to yank his katana out of his hand, flipped over his shoulder so I stood behind him then stabbed the sword thru his heart.

His face was in shock as he fell to the ground, I walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "and you should've known better that to underestimate me" I walked away as he died. I staggered and leaned against a tree, I put a hand on my shoulder to stop the bleeding. 'Better get there soon' I thought desperately.

I hopped on trees as fast as my body would allow me. Then I saw it, the village gates, I got a few feet away from the entrance and the guards saw me. Alert, they approached me, but before they could say anything I fell to the ground and slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Kotetsu**

It was a normal day for me and Kamizuki. We went thru the routine as always, run errands for Lady Tsunade, who insists on using us like some messenger boys, then we took our shift at the village gates. It was always boring considering nothing ever happened.

"Hey look at that!" Kamizuki shouted. I turned to the direction he was pointing and saw that approaching the gate was a girl. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she wasn't from the village. We both shot up and took out a kunai. Just as I was about to ask her what she was doing, but she collapsed.

Kamizuki panicked and ran up to her, he bent down and examined her. "She-she's just a kid." I ran up and saw he was right she couldn't have been older than 13! "She's bleeding!" he yelled. She had a large gash on her shoulder, punctures and scratches on her arms and legs and her face had a bunch of cuts.

"What has this girl been doing? Fighting war?" I asked. "She looks pale, and her pulse is weak, lets get her to the hospital!"


	2. Amnesia

**Rin**

I woke up and found my self in an operation room with a bunch of people in masks surrounding me. Panic immediately consumed my chest and I lunged at the closest one on instinct.

I managed to punch the doctor in the chest before the rest of the doctors grabbed me and held me down. "Tsunade-sama!" I heard one shout, I felt a needle dig into my arm and darkness consumed me once again.

* * *

**Tsunade**

When the girl on our operating table lunged at one of my doctors I was quiet surprised. Her speed was amazing considering how much blood she lost. A lot of people panicked before Shizune called out, "Tsunade-sama!" I picked up a syringe and stabbed it into her arm and she immediately lost consciousness.

All the doctors relaxed and we began to get to work. As I assessed the damage I found she had 3 broken ribs, a concussion, a sprained ankle and of coarse a large gash on her shoulder. I healed her shoulder first and took care of the rest, leaving the cuts and scratches on her arms and legs for last. Once she was stable we put her in a room and had some ANBU stay with her for when she woke up.

Her sudden appearances and condition was suspicious already and we didn't need any more surprises.

* * *

**Rin**

I groaned from the pain in my shoulder and head and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed, but I was surrounded in masked figures. They sensed my movement and immediately turned around armed and ready like they thought I would attack. Which I probably would've if I my head weren't screaming in pain.

I guess they could sense my uneasiness too because one of the figures told me "Stay calm, were not gonna hurt you! Your safe."

I let out a breath and nodded "who are you?" I asked quietly.

"Were ninjas from Konoha were here to keep an eye on you, now can you tell us where your from?" he asked nicely.

I thought about it for a second, but my mind was completely blank. "..I don't know.." I began to feel panicked again "I-I can't remember"

The ANBU put a hand on my shoulder "Stay calm Lady Tsunade is on her way, she's the one who helped you. Now, its important you answer all of her questions okay?" I just nodded. He turned to his teammates and nodded his head, one disappeared and in a few moments a lady with blond hair and a diamond on her forehead appeared in the doorway.

She sat on the side of my bed and her hands glowed green as she moved them toward me. I immediately jerked back, "Its okay" she spoke calmly "It's a healing ninjutsu." I looked warily at her but didn't move away when she brought her hands to my head, the chakra felt calm and soothing.

"It's quite possible you have amnesia, it doesn't look permanent and should come back with time. Is their anything you can remember?" she asked.

I thought for a moment searching for anything I could remember. "I remember attacking a doctor." I said simply, she chuckled "Alright anything else?"

When I closed my eyes I remembered only one thing "My name is Rin." Was all I could tell her. She nodded, "If you remember anything else tell me, okay?"

Once she looked over all my wounds, she left, taking the ANBU with her. I let out a breath feeling more relaxed now that I was alone. I looked over my self and saw I was wearing a light blue V-neck shirt and light blue long pants, there was a bandage on my shoulder and along with the upper half of my body, and another bandage on my head. A realization hit me and I thought 'I cant even remember what I look like' I hopped of the bed which made me a little dizzy and made my way over to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I had black hair that went down to the mid of my back, it was layered. I had bangs that covered my left eye, pale skin, my visible eye was an onyx color. When I pulled back my bangs I gasped at what I saw my left eye was green! GREEN! I may not remember everything but I'm pretty sure having two different colored eyes was not normal.

I was wondering what else could be wrong with me when a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in." I called as I walked back to my bed. An ANBU opened my door, "Lady Tsunade would like to see you."

* * *

**Tsunade**

I sat at my desk finishing some paper work when there was a knock at the door. "Enter" I called, the door opened and Rin entered and bowed awkwardly. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

I nodded "I want you to be evaluated." I stated simply.

"Evaluated?" she asked.

"Yes, you see myself and a few others believe you are a ninja and we would like to test how developed you are. If your skilled we may put you on a team and that may help jog your memory…" Rin nodded clearly unsure of herself. "…Don't worry about the evaluation, you'll fight an ANBU and he'll go easy, it's just to test your skill."

…Time Skip…

* * *

**Rin**

I stood in a clearing facing another masked figure. I felt really awkward considering I couldn't remember anything about fighting and I was gonna fight in a hospital uniform. The rules were clear, I fight him as hard as I can while he debates what rank I am. He was clearly waiting for me to start, so I thought 'what the heck' and charged.

I ran straight at him and threw a punch, as he reached up to block I disappeared and reappeared behind him and swiped at his legs. He jumped up swiftly and swung his leg at me. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact, but it never came. I peeked and saw his foot hovering a few centimeters from my cheek. He pulled his foot back, turned to Lady Tsunade and said "Well Tsunade-sama judging by this fight I'd say she's not even prepared to be a—"

"NO!" I shouted. Which surprised everyone including myself. I felt angry and I didn't even know why. I closed my eyes "give me one more chance" I asked. The ANBU turned towards me "Listen Kid, its okay, if you couldn't even dodge that I don't think—"

"I can do this." I stated looking him straight in the eyeholes of his mask. He turned to Lady Tsunade, once she nodded he sighed "Okay kid, one more time." He got into a ready stance.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. It might have been my anger or just my plain stubbornness that caused me to do this, but I charged once again, but this time it felt different. My body went into autopilot: Jump, kick, duck, punch, dive. The ANBU seemed surprised at my sudden speed and strength, and he picked up the pace coming at me faster and harder than before.

I easily kept up easily feeling a smile escape my lips 'this is nothing' my brain automatically thought. I kicked at him, forcing him to flip backwards, I began weaving signs I didn't even know. It was like my body was thinking for me. After the last sign I closed my eyes and slammed one of my hands at the ground. The ANBU jumped anticipating the attack as earth spikes shot out of the ground missing him by an inch, I smirked knowing he had already fallen for my trick. Opening my eyes I thrust my free hand, which wasn't on the ground at him, water escaped from my palm and shot toward him in an instant.

Immediately he was engulfed in a water prison, I smiled at my victory until a Kunai was raised to the back of my neck. The ANBU that was in my water prison poofed away into a puff of smoke and was gone. I dropped the water prison and sighed. 'A shadow clone huh?' "When did you do it?" I asked calmly. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking.

"When you closed your eyes to perform that earth jutsu." He stated.

I let out a light laugh, "I should've known, how careless of me." He dropped the Kunai "That was a good match though." He turned to Tsunade and nodded.

Tsunade walked to me and said, "I'll talk to him and well let you know what will happen. For now, one of the ANBU will take you to your house" and with that she walked to her office with the ANBU I had just battled right behind her.


	3. Sharingan

**Rin**

"Based on your performance yesterday, I have decided to start you as a genin." Tsunade stated. "I'll be putting you on a temporary team until we can find you another one. Sakura come in here."

The door opened and I turned. Standing in the door was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. "Hi!" she said and smiled. I gave a small wave.

"This is Sakura." Tsunade continued, "You are temporarily put on her team, she'll help you."

Sakura turned towards me "We have practice this afternoon so I'll hang out with you 'till then, okay?"

We walked out of her office and the moment the door closed she turned to me "Okay first things first, shopping!"

"What?" I asked

"Lets get you some real clothes." I looked down at what I was wearing and blushed. Since the clothes I was originally wearing when I got to the village was so torn-up they gave me some spares. It wasn't anything special just a red V-neck and some ninja shorts.

At the store I picked a simple purple V-neck tee that stopped right under my breast, a gray tank top that went under it, some black ninja shorts and knee high boots. (Basically the girl on the cover photo for this story).

When Sakura saw it she gave me thumbs up, I paid with the money Tsunade gave me for "first month's expenses" kind of things. When we were done we had lunch at the curry house.

"So is your hair naturally like that?" I asked.

She laughed "Yup, matches my name huh?"

I nodded.

"So what happened to your shoulder?" she asked pointing at the bandages running down my left arm.

I shrugged "I can't remember."

She just nodded in understanding "Right amnesia. I'm really curious to find out where 'you're from, Tsunade said you didn't have a headband either."

"How much did Tsunade tell you about me?" I asked

"Hmmm, lets see well besides the amnesia she told me you appeared in a pretty bad shape when you came to the gate, and that you attacked one of the doctors in the operating room." She burst out laughing.

I blushed "Oh yeah, I did it on instinct." I laughed rubbing the back of my head with my hand "Did she happen to tell you how I did on my evaluation?"

She shook her head "No that stuffs pretty confidential, but she did tell me you were pretty impressive." The food came and we ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Kakashi**

"You called for me Lady Tsunade?" I asked poking my head in the door.

"Yes, yes come in Kakashi. I'm sure you heard about the new girl that appeared at the gate?" she asked.

I nodded, I remembered hearing some ANBU's talk about her evaluation. "I believe she was deemed chunin rank right?"

Tsunade sighed "Yes, but I've labeled her as a genin for now considering we don't know where she came from. That's not the point, I called you in here to tell you that I've put her on your squad." I raised an eyebrow "The reason being", she continued "I want you to keep an eye on her, we don't know if she's an enemy or not."

I nodded "Is that all?"

"She'll also be coming to your training later, she's out with Sakura at the moment. You're dismissed"

I nodded and left. 'What's so suspicious about this girl?' I thought 'she's 13 how much trouble could she be?'

* * *

**~At training~**

**Rin**

Me and Sakura arrived at a training field 15 minutes early. I was surprised to see a boy with blond hair already there.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Naruto immediately turned around and greeted her with a big smile. He turned towards me clearly confused. "Who's she?" he asked Sakura.

"This is Rin. She's temporarily on our team."

Naruto turned to me while putting his thumb on his headband "Hey I'm Naruto! I'm gonna be the Hokage!" He smiled.

"Yeah right dope." Said a cold and monotone voice.

I froze. I remember that voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in a squeal making me loose my train of thought. (Yes Sasukes still here, deal with it.)

I turned and saw a guy with spiky black hair. For some reason a feeling of hatred grew in my stomach, but I had no idea why.

He saw me and raised an eyebrow "who's she" he asked to no one in particular. I sighed 'Will anyone as ME what I'm doing here, its like I'm mute or something' I thought.

Sakura explained the whole temporary thing and that I had amnesia, but through the whole story Sasuke did nothing but stare/glare at me. I couldn't tell which it was. When Sakura finished the story a masked man appeared out of nowhere with a "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison, Sasuke sighed.

"Sorry, sorry, I was on my way here when I saw an old lady with a lot of groceries struggling and I just had to—"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted. I laughed.

Kakashi turned turned to me "You must be Rin." I nodded.

"I'm Kakashi-sensei." He introduced himself.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto asked, "What are we doing today?"

* * *

**Kakashi**

I really wanted to see Rins skill for myself.

"We'll I actually forgot to plan todays training" I lied "So well just spar today."

Naruto cheered, "Today I'll finally beat you!" he pointed at Sasuke.

"Keep dreaming dope." Sasuke responded.

First match was Sasuke vs. Naruto. (I don't feel like writing that spar and of coarse we know who'd win). "Damn Sasuke" Naruto kept grumbling.

"Okay Rin try sparing with Naruto." I told her.

"What about Sakura?" She asked.

"She heals anyone injured, she usually spars with the Hokage."

Her eyes widened "Really? Why?"

"She's the Hokages apprentice." Rin turned to Sakura who rotated her shoulder "yeah and she never lets me forget it" She laughed.

Rin stepped into the field with Naruto. Sasuke watched clearly uninterested.

"Begin!" I shouted

Naruto did a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and 10 clones poofed around him and they all charged.

Rin didn't even flinch and launched herself at the closest clone. In a couple seconds all the clones poofed away and the real Naruto hit the ground after being kicked in face.

Rin stood without a scratch barely breaking a sweat. "Are we suppost to fight with only taijutsu?" she asked. "No." I called. She nodded.

Naruto stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He charged head on. Rin jumped, performed some hand signs and lightning shot from her hands to Naruto. He back flipped a couple times dodging.

'Lightning?' I thought 'Tsunade told me her elements were earth and water.' I narrowed my eyes at her.

She did a couple signs and water encased her like a cocoon, when I looked at her she didn't stop signing. The water began to shift and formed little bubbles around her. It looked like giant raindrops had frozen in mid-air. She thrust her hand at Naruto and all the orbs flew towards him at an amazing speed. Naruto jumped back and one of the orbs crashed into the ground he had previously been at.

If he got hit who'd know how injured he'd be. I was about to call stop, but Naruto tripped and the orbs of water immediately charged.

* * *

**Naruto**

I tripped and though 'shit!' The water orby-things were about to nail my face when they suddenly stopped a few inches from me. I was frozen and looked at Rin. Her eyes were closed as If in deep concentration and her forehead was beaded in sweat. The orbs slowly floated above me and shattered, sprinkling me with water and drenching me. "Hey!" I shouted. Rin laughed, but she looked tired. She came over and offered me her hand. I took it.

"Okay guys," Kakashi-sensei interrupted "That's all for today, well continue this next time."

"I'll beat you next time Sasuke!" I shouted.

"Hn."

Sakura walked up to me and healed the little scratches and bruises I had. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" She smiled and walked started to walk home. I turned to Rin "That was amazing! What was that?" She shrugged. "You know you don't talk much, your kind of like Sasuke." I said. She grabbed my arm, which kind of hurt. "Don't compare me to him." She said looking me dead in the eye and she walked off.

'Yup she's like Sasuke' I thought before running to catch up with Sakura.

* * *

**Rin**

'I can't believe I just did that!' I thought as I walked home. I don't know what made me to do it, but hearing Naruto say that, it just made me so angry. When I got closer I noticed Sasuke was walking in the same direction as me. As I got closer to my apartment I noticed we still hadn't parted ways.

Sasuke abruptly stopped and turned to me "Why are you following me?" he asked clearly annoyed. I glared which surprised him. "I'm not following you, I live right there." I pointed at my apartment building. He frowned "Me too"

I groaned mentally 'How could this get any worse?'

* * *

**Sasuke**

Rin. The first time I saw her I couldn't stop staring. She seemed familiar, but not in a good way, every time her eyes met mine a feeling of guilt spread over me. When she battled Naruto I was speechless, I've never seen that technique before, and it was clearly effective. When she won the match I was slightly jealous, like I should be better than her.

As I was walking home, she was right behind me. I thought she was going to confront me about whatever I might have done wrong, but she didn't say a word. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, it was getting really annoying. She glared at me, which made guilt consume me once again. "I'm not following you, I live right there." She pointed at my apartment building. I frowned "Me too"

She pursed her lips clearly not liking the situation. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to my floor. Lucky for me she was a floor above me, when I got inside I let out a sigh of relief.

I felt so frustrated, I couldn't look at her without feeling guilty and I didn't even know why! The next time we train I'm probably gonna have to fight her and if I cant look at her that's going to be a problem.

I kicked off my shoes near the door and made myself some miso soup. Our next training was scheduled 3 days from now. I had 3 days to get better than Rin.

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

**Rin**

I was just finishing my breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there stood Sakura with a blond haired girl behind her. "Hi Rin!" she greeted.

"Hi Sakura. Who's this?" I asked

"This is Ino" she gestured to the blond girl "Hiya!" she waved. "Okay listen, we wanted to have a get together to introduce you to all our friends! It's gonna be at the BBQ house. Okay?" Ino asked.

"Sounds fun." I agreed, with that Ino and Sakura left to go tell everyone else about it.

* * *

**~Get Together~**

**Rin**

Sakura and Naruto introduced me to all of the Rookie 9 plus Team Guy. There were A LOT of people. Plus there were two kids named Hyuga and at first I thought they were blind! I mean seriously they had no pupils how can you blame me?

Anyway, we were all sitting down at the BBQ tables. I was sitting between Hinata; I think that's her name, and Sakura. I noticed Hinata had some stuttering problems, but she was nice so who am I to judge? The only thing that made me irritated is that Sasuke was sitting across from me glaring…again. It was really starting to tick me off.

He was distracted from time to time though, because Ino kept pulling his arm going "Sasuke-kun this" and "Sasuke-kun that". Ino and Sakura kept fighting calling each other forehead and pig, how they got the nicknames I had no idea, well I could kind of guess how Sakura got hers but anyway back to the story.

Neji kept asking me questions like "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" and "Do any of the villages sound familiar to you?" Its like he thought I was lying. I just nodded or shook my head 'cause he was starting to irritate me.

"Do you talk?" he asked me slightly annoyed.

"Hn" was my only reply.

"You know, you're a lot like Sasuke." He stated.

That's when I lost it. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, getting the attention of everyone else in the group.

"Well you both don't talk a lot and when you do it's "Hn,"" he said.

Suddenly I felt really offended "I am nothing like that stoic Uchiha. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon!" I shouted.

Everyone was staring at me open mouthed, then Sasuke shot up, out of his seat and glared at me "You know you're not exactly miss Sunshine either!" he shouted.

I felt a tingle shoot through my spine and up to my head. Arguing felt like some sort of Déjá vu, but I quickly shook it off since I was still mad.

"Don't compare me to that weakling" shouted Sasuke.

"I'm not weak! I can probably kick your ass!" I shouted out of pure frustration.

"You wanna bet!?" Sasuke said looking smug.

"Glad to!" I walked to the door, with Sasuke right behind me.

Everyone followed, making some comments to me like "Are you sure u want to fight him?" and "Do you know how strong he is?" I ignored it, I didn't care how strong he was, I was going to fight him! And I was going to win!

We stood facing each other and everyone else was standing around us.

Sasuke stood with his hand on his hip "Ladies first" he said with a grin.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I replied.

I could see the rage in his face as he turned on his sharingan.

"Those eyes" I whispered. (She never saw them during the spars cause Sasuke didn't use it to fight Naruto) When I saw his eyes the tingling feeling from before turned into a hint of pain, I ignored it.

"Not getting any younger." He said looking bored.

I charged.

He smirked and jumped into the air, forming the hand signs for a fireball jutsu. When it fired at me, my hands automatically started. 'Am I gonna be on autopilot every time I fight?' I thought.

A wave of heat crashed towards me, but it never reached. I shot a… well I guess a waterball jutsu at him, it looked just like the fireball but …well made out of water. We went at it for a while, but both our elements slowly flickered to a stop leaving both me and Sasuke breathing heavily.

Just looking at Sasukes exhausted form caused the pain to intensify, I winced. I had barely looked back and Sasuke charged. With his speed it didn't take long and he was within punching range. He pulled back his arm and panic consumed my chest. His hand was a few inches from my face when I acted on instinct. I thrust my hand toward him, palm facing out and he was blown back by a gust of wind.

He flew back a few feet and his heels dug into the ground to stop himself. His eyes looked at me with pure hate. He did a couple more hand signs and yelled "Chidori!" and his hand was consumed with lightning. I heard sakura yell out in the distance "Sasuke no!" but he charged. The pain in my head barely allowed me to move, but I dove sideways as he came close. I avoided a fatal blow, but his hand skimmed the side of my stomach.

"Damn it." I huffed; he smirked triumphantly and started the jutsu again.

* * *

**Sasuke**

'One more shot' I thought. I had managed to skim her stomach. She held a hand to her side to stop the bleeding. I smirked and wove the signs again. "Chidori." I yelled as I charged at her once more. She stood still and I felt like time slowed down. I held my hand out to deliver the final blow to put an end to this.

There was an explosion and dust was everywhere, I couldn't see anything. I heard yelling in the distance, but my mind blocked it out. As the smoke cleared I widened my eyes in shock.

Chidori against Chidori. Mine against hers. 'This is impossible' I thought 'the only ones who know this technique is Kakashi and me', but here in front of me was Rin with a Chidori in her hand. I couldn't see her face because her head was down blocking her eyes. She snapped her head up to look at me and that's when everyone gasped. Her visible eye that wasn't hidden behind her hair wasn't onyx anymore. They were the color of crimson.

"That's impossible" I heard Neji say.

"That's the…" Kiba voice died at the end.

I finished his sentence for him.

"Sharingan."

* * *

**Rin**

Everyone was starring at me, but I didn't know why. Besides the giant cut on my stomach, I felt fine. My eyes felt different, more powerful I could see the chakra flow, and I saw how Sasuke did his technique, which is why I was able to copy it.

"That's impossible" Neji said.

"That's the..." Kibas voice died.

Sasuke uttered one simple word

"Sharingan."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Rin! You have the Sharingan?!" Naruto asked stunned.

"I do?" I asked him.

"So she's an Uchiha?" Ino asked/yelled.

"Uchiha. Rin Uchiha." Naruto stated.

The moment he said those words pain exploded through my head and I crumbled to my knees. It was like a thousand needles piercing my skull. My hands clenched my hair and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed.

I felt arms around me and I think Sakuras medical chakra seeping into the would on my side, but that didn't matter at the moment. My head felt like it was going to explode. My body gave out and I felt arms catch me, then I felt nothing.


	4. Brothers

_Italics= Dream_

* * *

**Rin**

_I walked into the kitchen to find a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair and bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. She was standing at the sink washing dishes._

_I didn't have control of my actions and the next thing I know I yelled "Okaa-san!" (Mother) My voice was higher than it normally was and I noticed everything in the room was way bigger than me. I looked at my hands, which were small. 'I'm a kid?' I thought. _

_The women, oh wait my __**mom, **__turned towards me with a smile on her face. I ran up and hugged her leg. "What's for breakfast mom? Can I help?" _

_"Rin. Leave your mother alone." Said a stern voice, my heart clenched and I stiffened. Turning my head to face the man that had spoken, he had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he had a stern look. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants, which had the clan's symbol on the back._

_"Oh Fugaku she's just trying to help." Mikoto chided._

_Fugaku ignored his wife "Hn"._

_My eyes fell as I let go of my mothers' leg._

_"Imouto-san!" (Little sister) said a voice from behind me._

_I turned around to see little Sasuke run into the kitchen and Itachi walked in a few moments later. I could feel myself smile at them as I uttered three words._

_"Onii-sans! Ohayou gozaimasu!"(Older brothers! Good morning!) Then the dream changed._

* * *

_"Otou-san! (Father) Stop it!" I shouted as he dragged me towards the front of the house. When we neared the front door Itachi and Sasuke stepped out from the shadows._

_"Onii-san help!" I screamed before a hand covered my mouth. I watched in horror as neither of my "brothers" moved. Sasuke looked at me with apologetic eyes, while Itachi's remained unchanged, then I was dragged out the door._

_My father shoved me forward, but before I could fall backwards arms caught me and held my arms firmly behind my back._

_"So this is her?" a monotone voice said from somewhere to my left._

_My father nodded and I struggled to get out of the grip of whoever was holding me. I flipped forward and kicked the guy behind me who let out a grunt. My victory was short lived when someone tackled me and I ate dirt. I struggled and struggled until I felt something jab my arm._

_My vision began to turn black and the last thing I saw was my father turn his back on me and walk back towards the house._

* * *

My eyes snapped opened and I jumped up with adrenalin pumping through me. I swung a punch at whoever was near me, but a hand caught mine in a firm grip. Blinking the sleep away from my eyes I saw Kakashi had grabbed my hand when it was inches away from punching Sasuke in the face. Sasuke himself stared at me with wide eyes.

"Woah there" Kakashi said. I relaxed and he released my hand. All the adrenalin I had had vanished in an instant when I realized I wasn't in my dream anymore.

I felt a sting of pain on my side and winced. Then I remembered the fight between me and Sasuke, then the dream. I realized one thing, I was Sasukes sister. The shock must've registered on my face because Sakura asked me. "Do you remember the fight?" I just nodded my head.

I glanced at Sasuke who stared at me with a suspicious look. I was so curious for that dream I had. Why was I being dragged away? Why didn't my own brothers help me? Who was the person who took me?

"What's with you and attacking people when you wake up?" Sakura asked with a laugh, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well after the fight, you umm collapsed so we took you to the hospital." Sakura explained.

I groaned, "I really hate hospitals." I muttered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't remember, but I just do."

"Oh right." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Tsunade wanted to speak to you when you woke up." Kakashi informed me, once I changed back into my regular clothes.

I knew where this was going "Okay" I said as I left my team in my hospital room. I could feel all their eyes on me as I walked down the hall.

Knocking on Tsunades door I entered after I heard a brief "Come in." I peeked my head in and when she saw me, she immediately put down her paper work.

I swallowed "You wanted to see me?" When she nodded I gently closed the door behind me and stepped closer to her desk.

"You friends have already filled me in on the fight, you're an Uchiha?"

"I guess."

She eyed me suspiciously, "So you don't remember anything else?"

I bit my lip debating if I should tell her, reason won out and I figured 'what the heck?'

"Well besides that fact that I'm an Uchiha, I've remembered a little about…um my family." The word Uchiha was dry in my mouth.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow signaling me to continue

"I'm not exactly sure about all the details, but it turns out that I'm…ummm… its like.." my throat was really tight and I had no idea how to say it.

"Just say it." Tsunade said as if reading my mind.

"I'm Sasukes sister!" I shouted.

Tsunade looked at me speechless. "What?" she finally muttered.

"Its true, I remember it, seeing Sasuke as a kid and I called him Onii-chan."

Tsunades eyes narrowed "How come he doesn't remember you? Where were you during the massacre? Where have you been all this time?"

"I don't know." I interrupted, "All I remembered was seeing Sasuke as a kid. It was a brief memory, nothing more." I lied. I just couldn't tell her about the other half, I was still confused about it myself. Tsunade seemed to notice I was holding something back, but dismissed it.

She sighed, "Well seeing as how you can use the sharingan, I have no reason to deny that you are related to the Uchiha clan in someway, but there are still many things unknown so make sure to tell me if you remember anything else." She said sternly.

I nodded and hesitated before speaking "Tsunade-sama?"

She looked at me expectantly.

"I was wondering if we could keep the 'me being Sasukes sister' thing a secret. I want to know all the details before I tell him."

She nodded at me with understanding.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"Now go home and get some rest." She nodded her head towards the door.

* * *

When I got home I plopped on the bed and groaned. I stared at the ceiling for a while wondering about my past when a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Coming!" I yelled. When I opened the door I saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata outside. "Ummm hi?" I greeted.

Sakura smiled at me "We came here to get the details!"

I sighed, 'girl talk' I thought. Then I remembered that I have no idea how to do this 'girl talk' thing, or at least I don't think I've ever done it.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner, I'll explain it all to you then." They all squealed and walked into my apartment, with the exception of Hinata who blushed and stuttered out a thank you.

"What's for dinner?" Ino asked while making herself at home on my couch.

I walked over to the kitchen and yelled, "Curry!"

Once dinner was served the girls started drilling me with questions.

"Are you really an Uchiha?"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Do you remember who your parents were?"

"I don't remember you at the academy!"

"Did you leave the village?"

"GUYS!" I yelled to get their attention. They all kept their eyes locked on me expecting answers. "I have amnesia remember?" I asked pointing at my head, "I don't actually remember anything. The only thing I do know is that I am part of the Uchiha clan. I don't know how I wasn't killed in the massacre or anything like that. So its useless to ask me." I felt bad about lying, but I wasn't about to let anyone know about my family just yet.

The girls (Sakura, Ino and Tenten) seemed satisfied and went back to regular girl talk about clothes and boys. Hinata was really quiet so I tried talking to her instead.

"Your really quiet, you know?" I told her.

She blushed, "Yeah s-sorry."

"I didn't mean it like that, it was just an observation. I was just trying to get you to talk."

"A-about what?" She asked nervously.

I laughed "Anything. Family, friends, whatever floats your boat."

"W-well my fathers Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan." She offered.

I smiled "That's a great star—wait you're the Hyuga clans heir?!" I was really shocked, this shy little girl was going to inherit the biggest clan in the village, or so I was told.

She shook her head sadly "Oh, no. My younger sisters most likely going to be the heir."

"Why?" I asked clearly stunned.

"S-she's a lot better than I am. So father thinks she should be the one to inherit the leadership of the clan."

My mouth dropped open. "That's not fair! What about you?"

She shrugged "Its okay, I don't mind." She smiled at me. It was fake, I could tell, but I didn't want to press her any further. I continued to ask her questions on various topics ranging from favorite foods to favorite places. Time went by and the next thing I know it was 11 o'clock and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Rin, I forgot to tell you. Team 7 is suppost to gather at Lady Tsunades at noon tomorrow, okay?" Sakura told me as they left.

"Sure, see you then!" I shouted as they walked down the streets. I smiled to myself at the warm feeling in my stomach.

"What are you so happy about?" said a monotone voice from behind.

I jumped and turned to face Sasuke.

"Nothing." I spat.

"That didn't look like nothing. I've never seen you smile like that." He said bluntly.

"And why do you care?" I asked in a harsh voice.

He looked down at the ground almost-almost as if he were pouting. "Just curious."

The way he looked made an image flash through my mind. It was a 5-year-old Sasuke who was all depressed because Itachi couldn't play with us. I shook my head to snap me out of those thoughts. 'Where the hell did that come from?' I thought to myself.

When I looked back up at Sasuke, who was still pouting unknowingly my heart softened. "Look its nothing, really just forget about it. See you in the morning."

He wiped the pout of his face when he finally realized how he must've looked. "Hn."

* * *

At noon 5 of us stood at Tsunades office, apparently we were getting a mission.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered "Haven't had a mission in FOREVER!"

"Shut up Naruto! Let me explain it first." Tsunade glared at him. "Since it's been a while, this mission is going to be D-ranked."

Naruto smile vanished "NO! NO! No thank you!" he said holding an X up with his arms. "I don't want some D-Rank mission!"

Tsunade pounded her fist on the table "Naruto your still a genin and genin take D-Rank missions so suck it up!"

Naruto pouted still not happy, but remained silent. I stifled a laugh.

"Now," Tsunade continued, "This is very simple, you are to head to the outskirts of the land and gather these medical herbs that are much in need for the hospital." She slid a piece of paper toward Kakashi who took it and tucked it into his pocket.

Naruto was about to complain even more, but Sakura had him in a headlock to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

Soon we were at the gate with a bag or two to hold the herbs. Naruto was grumpy, Sakura was doting on Sasuke whom remained inattentive.

"Lets just get this mission over with so we can get a REAL mission!" Naruto complained and on that happy note we set out.

After about 4 hours of walking we stopped for a break by a stream. I refilled my water bottle and splashed my face. Naruto was ranting about how he wanted food while Sasuke and Sakura were ignoring him. Kakashi was standing on a nearby hill overlooking the path we were traveling on.

I walked towards Kakashi and spoke once I got to the top of the hill, "Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me as if noticing me for the first time on this mission.

"Oh nothing," he said dismissively.

I could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what. "It has something to do with the ranking of this mission doesn't it? Is it because I'm suspicious?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked, "No no this mission has nothing to do with you." He said as he gave me the usual eye cringle smile.

"But I am suspicious." I stated looking towards the path. I knew he wouldn't be able to deny it, it was true, I knew it too. I was surprised when he patted my head with his hand, "You wont always be." He smiled down at me and I couldn't help, but laugh.

He turned around and started walking back to the others as he clapped his hands. "Okay everyone breaks over let's get moving."

Naruto groaned, "But I'm tired! We've been walking for hours and all we get is a 5 minute break?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side "I thought you said D-Rank missions were to easy. Maybe I should tell Lady Tsunade that you're not good enough to—"

"No way!" Naruto yelled cutting him off. "I'm not tired! I'm ready to go!"

I sighed at how he fell for that simple trick. Sasuke just grunted. I glanced at him and caught his eye, we stared at each other for a minute or two and I couldn't help, but think about that dream. 'Why didn't he help me?' I thought bitterly. I found myself glaring at him again. He noticed and turned away with a "hmph".

We were only walking for two minutes when a rain of shuriken fell towards us. We all scattered to avoid getting hit and regrouped a couple feet away. I brought out a kunai and got into a ready position.

Two shadows jumped out from their hiding spot and landed in front of us. One of them had a distinctive shark-like appearance; complete with pale, blue skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin, his mist headband had a slash through the center. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and dark-purple nail polish.

The other was a man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail. He also had center-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. He wore a slashed Konoha forehead protector and the same cloak. On his right ring finger was a ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, _shu_). He also wore purple nail polish on his fingers and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

'Itachi' I thought bitterly.

Kakashi stepped towards them "What do you want?" he asked coldly. He sounded pretty confident, but I could tell those two could kick our butts.

"We've come to for the Jinchuuriki." Itachi stated bluntly. Sakura informed me that this dangerous organization, under the name Akatsuki were after Naruto, or rather what was _inside _of him blah blah blah.

"Over our dead bodies." I spat. Itachi turned his head towards me and I resisted the urge to growl.

"Hello Rin." He greeted monotony.

Sasuke turned towards me with a look of disbelief. "You know him?!" he asked/yelled.

Itachi beat me to answer him, "Tsk tsk Sasuke." He shook his head disappointed, "You can't even remember your own sister?"

I don't know what felt worse at the moment, every ones piercing stare, or the the pain in my skull that was growing each time I looked at my borther.

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

Everyone stared in disbelief looking between me, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Do you still hate Sasuke and I?" Itachi questioned in a curious voice. "I wouldn't be that surprised."

My glare on him hardened "Why should I hate you? What happened?" I asked in a pleading voice. I didn't want to sound week, but I was desperate for answers and he seemed to have them.

All that jerk did was smirk, which ticked me off even more.

He threw a smoke bomb to the ground so fast I didn't even have time to register the shock on my face. Before I could jump out of the smoke I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

"Its useless to ask Sasuke if he remembers." It was Itachi and he sounded… sad?

"mmph phmt?" I mumbled against his hand. I meant to say, "Why's that?" but its hard to talk with something covering your mouth.

He seemed to get what I was saying as he answered, "Lets just say Father liked to cover up his tracks." The words "Father" was like adding gas to a fire and I felt enraged once again. Before anything else could happen charge of lightning came towards Itachi forcing him to jump away back to his blue-skinned partner. Kakashis lightning blade fizzled to a stop in his hand.

"You okay Rin?" Kakashi asked.

I completely ignored him, "He may be your father, but he was never mine." I spat.

"I see we came at a bad time, we'll take our leave then." Itachi said.

"Wait! Get back here and tell me what I want to know!" I jumped at them.

"Rin don't!" Kakashi called, but it was to late.

I was originally aiming for Itachi, but the blue guy stepped in front of him and came at me with his sword. I turned in the air to avoid getting hit. The sword swung harmlessly over my head, but I saw the blue guy smirk.

I landed softly and was about to charge when I felt it. Or rather couldn't feel it, my chakra, which just a second ago was full, was now drained to a mere 1/3. The blue guy must've notice my confusion and spoke "My sword eats up chakra kid, I can drain you with another swipe." He lifted his word onto his shoulder and all I could think was 'shit'.

Sasuke took this opportunity to charge Itachi. 'That idiot' I though, but then again was I any better? I just did the exact same thing a few seconds ago. I shrugged it off, too late to change now. I heard Kakashi shouting at Naruto and Sakura to stay, as he headed off to help Sasuke, who just got punched in the face.

"I didn't know Itachi had a sister." Kisame said nonchalantly.

"I am NOT his sister." I spoke in a deadly tone.

He simply chuckled, "Just like Sasuke."

In a flash I punched him in the stomach and he let out an amused "oomph".

"Don't compare me to either of them." I glared.

"Well your much faster than Sasuke I must say." My punch didn't even faze him, which kinda saddened me. "Look," he said "I'm not in a mood to fight, besides it looks like your "brother" might need your help over there." He pointed an amused finger.

I turned around and he took that opportunity to punch me in the gut, not to his full power, but it manage to knock the wind out of me as I doubled over.

"That was for before." He smiled. I merely glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "You Uchihas and your glares."

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes as I hopped towards a beat-up Sasuke and my struggling Sensei.

I brought my right hand forward. Out of my palm shot a water dragon that crashed into the fireball Itachi had sent towards Kakashi. Itachi spared me a glance and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Great to see you to." I said sarcastically.

"Rin get out of here!" Kakashi yelled.

"Fat chance!" I responded.

Itachi was fast and had Kakashi by his neck in an instant. I froze where I stood, "Move and he dies." Itachi stated while holding a Kunai to Kakashis neck.

I sighed, "Leave him out of this. I want to talk to YOU and I want some answers."

"Impatient as always."

"As _always?! _How would you know? You knew me for about 3 years before you let HIM do what he did!" I yelled impatiently.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "So you remember?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground "Not much." I admitted.

He shook his head like he understood, which really set me off, but since he was holding my sensei hostage I couldn't do a damn thing.

"This is amusing." He smirked "I guess ill give you a clue, lets see how you handle things when you remember." Before I could even blink, he hit Kakashi on the back of his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. Itachi then appeared behind me. I stood still, I didn't even breathe as Itachi leaned into my ear.

In a voice barely audible he whispered "Experiment." And vanished turning into crows.

Experiment. My eyes widened as I felt something coming back to me.

It was a continuation of what I had dreamed earlier:

_"So this is her?" a monotone voice said from somewhere to my left._

_My father nodded and I struggled to get out of the grip of whoever was holding me. I flipped forward and kicked the guy behind me who let out a grunt. My victory was short lived when someone tackled me and I ate dirt. I struggled and struggled until I felt something jab my arm._

_My vision began to turn black and the last thing I saw was my father turn his back on me and walk back towards the house._

_I came to in a dark room with my hands bound by chains. I was wearing a bandage around my torso and some ninja shorts, but nothing else. The door opened and a man approached me, he had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He also had an x-shaped scar on his chin and wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder._

_I glared at him, which earned me a whack with his stupid cane. "You need to learn some respect." He spat. I scoffed which resulted in another hit._

_An ANBU came into the room , "Finally you're here!" he spat. _

_"My apologies, Lord Danzō." He bowed._

_"Erase this girls memory at once." He spoke._

_The ANBU looked over at me and nodded "Yes sir." He stood up and made his way over to me. He disappeared behind me and soon I felt a burning sensation between my shoulders. I screamed in pain and my world went black._

* * *

"Rin. Rin! Can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Kakashi who breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Itachi. Remember?"

That name struck a chord and memories' came flooding back. I winced and put my hand on the spot between my shoulders where the seal was. It was slowly breaking, getting weaker, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"You okay?" he asked clearly concerned.

I nodded and looked around to see Sasuke bandaged and lying on a blanket by a river with Sakura tending to his wounds.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" I asked remembering the fight.

He just smiled at me "I'm fine, thanks to Sakura."

I nodded, and stood up stretching.

Kakashi seemed to be debating something in his head.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Are you really Itachis and Sasukes sister?" he asked troubled.

My throat got tight, but I nodded.

"How?" he asked.

I debated whether telling him the truth, but then I figured I'd tell him once I remembered everything.

"I don't know, remember." I lied. "But Itachi said Sasuke doesn't remember anything either."

"I know you remember something Rin, you admitted it to Itachi, remember?" He asked.

I cursed I'd totally forgotten that Kakashi was their when I told Itachi I remembered some things. I bit my lip.

"I was their sister." I admitted.

"Was?" he questioned.

I nodded, "I think when I was about 3 or 4 I was separated from them, I don't exactly remember all the details though." Which wasn't a complete lie.

"Why do you hate them so much?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed "That part is especially fuzzy, I remember asking them to help me when I was being separated from them, but they did nothing." My voice was bitter.

"I see."

I looked off into the distance, unable to meet Kakashis gaze. I could feel his eyes filled with pity, but I didn't want it.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I snapped trying to regain my composure. "I'm gonna take a walk... alone." I didn't wait for an answer as I took off in the trees. I needed to clear my head. I almost lost it back there. I almost _cried. _Cried! The wall to keep my emotions in check that I had spent a long time building was slowly breaking, just like the seal. It was only a matter of time before both of them shattered and that was something I didn't want to happen.

After about 10 minutes of walking I made my way back to the resting site. When I walked into view everyone raised their heads from whatever they were doing to look at me.

I made my way over to Kakashi and sat down, "So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well complete the mission" he answered "but it might take a little longer since Sasukes injured."

I glanced at Sasuke who was making his way over to us. He had a bandage holding his arm on his right shoulder. Other than that Sakura did a good job of healing him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me.

The last thing I wanted to do was talk to the bastard. I still felt grouchy about my dream. "Fine" I replied reluctantly.

He turned and led me to a tree by the river where we couldn't be overheard. We stood in a pretty unnerving atmosphere until he finally broke the silence.


	5. Danzo

**Rin**

"So you're my sister?" He asked lamely.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and gave a small nod.

"How come I don't remember you?"

I pursed my lips, "Itachi said that Fugaku liked to cover his tracks."

Sasuke scowled, "Well dads dead, so its not like we can ask him."

"Good riddance." Automatically left my mouth.

I saw Sasukes eyes narrow and he pushed me into the tree we were standing under and my back connected to the trunk with a 'thud'.

"How can you say that?" He questioned, both hands on my shoulders, "He's our Father."

Anger swelled inside me and quickly I wiggled out of his grip, pinned his arms behind his back and sent him face first into the tree.

"Like I told Itachi," I growled "He's **your** Father, not **mine**." I released his arms and he yanked them back harshly. In the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi watching us.

"What did he do to you exactly?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." I stated simply.

"None of my business?" he questioned "I'm your brother!"

"You sure didn't act like it when he dragged me away." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I tuned to leave, but was stopped when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I heard you. What are you talking about?" He asked demanding an answer.

"The night where I was taken away, you did nothing! You just stood there and **watched!**" I snapped, raising my voice more than I intended to.

Sasukes eyes widened slightly "what?"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wait," he paused "You remember?"

"Not everything just bits and pieces." I replied.

"Well what **do **you remember then?"

I bit my lip. My original plan was to tell Sasuke everything when I remembered all the details, but then again if I tell him what I know he might remember something too. I gave in and told him everything, leaving out the part with the guy named Danzo 'cause I still wasn't sure who that was.

When I finished his brows were furrowed in frustration and he held his hands to his temples. "Why don't I remember any of this?" he asked.

"I don't know, but one of us needs to get our memory back, because I doubt Itachi will tell us anything soon."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay well tell me if you remember anything else, okay?" he asked.

"Hn."

"Wow you really are my sister."

"Shut up."

We walked back to where the others were and quickly finished the mission without another hitch. I admit, it felt pretty good to tell someone what I remembered, plus if Sasuke remembered anything from the information I gave him, it would get me a step closer to remembering my past. I got a bad feeling about it though.

* * *

I returned to my apartment and immediately showered. The shower helped me feel refreshed and I began to think about what Itachi said. _Experiment_? There was something more than that brief flashback I had. I could feel it, but Kakashi woke me up before I could remember it all. I began to feel frustrated. I hated feeling vulnerable.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed. I needed to know who that Danzo person was. I assumed he was someone from the leaf village since he had an ANBU working for him. I paced back and forth in my room deciding what to do when there was a knock at my door.

I grumpily opened the door.

"What?" I spat.

Sasuke stood at the door with an eyebrow raised.

"Could you stop pacing?" he asked, "You're creating a draft."

I furrowed my brows "How'd you know I was pacing?"

"When you pace, it sounds like the roof is breaking."

"I was frustrated."

"I can tell."

I huffed "Okay, ill stop pacing. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I also wanted to tell you I remembered something."

My eyes widened "Really?!"

He nodded.

"Here come in." I turned, headed to the kitchen, poured us some tea and we sat in the Kitchen.

"Okay here's what I remember, but I'm not sure if it'll help you."

I nodded for him to continue.

"I figured out why I don't remember you." He eyed me, watching my reaction "Father placed a seal on me."

My brow furrowed, "What?"

"Its true," he turned around and took off his shirt. "See for yourself." Between his shoulders was a seal. The same seal I had, in the exact same place. My eyes widened.

He put his shirt back on and faced towards me "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I bit my lip "Because…I have the exact same seal."

He leaned forward "What?!"

"There's something I didn't tell you before." I hesitated.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is that?"

"I remembered how I lost my memories." I cleared my throat.

"When?"

"When we battled Itachi."

He grunted.

"It was after Fukagu…. Gave me away. This guy named Danzo had a ANBU put a seal on me, that's about it."

He nodded. "Can you tell me everything you remember?"

"Everything?" I asked.

He nodded, "I want to hear it all from the beginning."

After I was done he seemed really uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He said.

I blinked "For what?"

"For letting you go." He wouldn't meet my eyes.

I smiled weakly "It's okay, to be honest I'm still a little mad, but ill get over it."

"I'm still wondering why I'd let you go." He sounded frustrated.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "We don't know the whole story yet, who knows, maybe you got your memory erased before I was taken."

He nodded glumly. Then I realized something and jumped to my feet. Sasuke flinched at my sudden movement and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Come on!" I nagged while pulling at his arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We have to tell Tsunade! Maybe she'll know this Danzo guy and help us get our memory back."

* * *

Tsunade listened intensely to our story, I told her everything, and Sasuke told her what he remembered too. She just asked us to show her our seals when there was a knock at the door. I squealed and pulled my shirt down.

Tsunade sighed "Enter." And the door opened.

My heart stopped and I stood paralyzed. Danzo strolled up to Tsuades desk without giving us a second glance, which I was grateful for. I used that opportunity to hide behind Sasuke, who gripped my hand protectively.

"Tsunade," He spoke darkly "I have matters I need to discuss with you."

His voice made my body shake in fear, but I didn't know why. Sasuke tried to hide me with his body, but he wasn't that much bigger than me.

"Can't this wait till later?" Tsunade asked.

"No." he replied rather bluntly.

She sighed and turned her attention to us "We will discuss this at a later time, you are dismissed."

Danzo turned his attention to us and my blood ran cold. I tried my best to act natural and hide my face, but it didn't work. He caught a glimpse of me and his eye widened briefly before he went back to his stoic self.

As the door closed behind us I heard him speak, "I would like to talk to you about the girl you found near the gates a while ago." My heart dropped.

* * *

Me and Sasuke ran all the way home, we ducked into my apartment, breathing heavily.

"H-he saw me." I said in between breaths.

"I know." Sasuke said glumly. He was still holding my hand and wasn't showing any sign of letting me go.

I dragged him to the kitchen where our untouched tea had gone cold. We sat down at the table and spent a long time in silence. Finally, he let my hand go.

"Why were you shaking so much?" he asked.

That question took me by surprise "I don't know." I answered "my body responded on it's own."

"Well in that short vision you had he did hit you a lot, maybe it's from the abuse?" he asked.

I shrugged "Possibly."

Sasuke stayed for dinner and for once I actually enjoyed his company. We both said goodnight and he headed back to his own room.

I was cleaning up the last of the dishes when I suddenly tensed. I flipped to the side and senbon needles impaled the wall I had previously stood by.

I glanced at the needles and saw that they were poisoned. Whether it was life threatening or paralyzing I had no idea, all I knew was that I should probably avoid getting hit by one of those things.

More needles flew at me, but they came so frequently I had no time to get a look at my attacker. 'Probably just another masked ninja' I thought. My idea was proven correct when three masked ninja stepped into the light.

The one holding senbon needles took a step forward "Rin Uchiha you are being taken in for questioning, come quietly."

I scoffed "You attack me then tell me to come quietly? No offense, but that is probably the worst way to gain someone's trust."

"You can come with us willingly or by force your choice. If you refuse, that tells us you are conspiring against this village."

"You don't work for Lady Tsunade, do you?" I asked bluntly.

The three shared a look, clearly confused.

I put my hands on my hips "Tsunades the one in charge and she would be the one to authorize my interrogation. I know Tsunade wouldn't send you to attack me, she would've called me into her office and had me taken off to interrogation there, not **barge **into my house and demand I cooperate. Who are you guys working for 'cause clearly it's not Tsunade."

"They work for me little Uchiha."

I froze. Danzo stepped out of the shadows behind the three ninjas. _Shit_.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, I sounded more confident than I was, which was a relief.

He shook his head "Rude as always. Perhaps we can teach you some manners after you answer some of our questions."

I stood with my chin up "You can't do anything to me. Tsunades the one that calls the shots, I'm not afraid of you."

He rubbed his chin with his hand "In most cases that's correct, but you see **I'm **the one that controls things behind the shadows. I keep this village running not Princess Tsunade."

He didn't sound like he was bluffing and I was starting to become uneasy, he must've seen that 'cause he smirked "Now," he asked "Are you coming willingly or do we have to take you by force."

"Kiss. My. Ass." I growled.

'Okay, calm down Rin.' I thought 'you just have to beat Danzo and his three ninja then your home free—yeah right there was no way I could even take on one ANBU let alone four.'

"Very well." Danzo sighed. Then the ANBU in front of him launched forward.

I dodged most of the attacks, but the ANBU were skilled. They only attacked with taijutsu, probably because they didn't want to make a racket. I still didn't know what to do. _Go down with a fight _I thought.

I managed to knock one ANBU unconscious, but that took forever and I was already exhausted. I needed to able to make someone know I was taken. So using the rest of my energy I tried to knock over everything in the room that wouldn't break, but what happened if they put everything back? Then I was screwed, unless I make a racket and someone comes in before they can clean it! Yeah that was a good plan.

I thought back to earlier when Sasuke said that when I paced it sounded like the roof was breaking. The ANBU landed swiftly, but that didn't mean I had too. I smiled and hit my feet against the floor as loud as I could. My energy was draining, fast. I hoped Sasuke would come soon.

Finally, I was hit with a senbon and my body fell to the floor. I was conscious, thank God, but I couldn't move.

One of the ANBU picked me up, and then I heard a knock at the door. I smiled before I was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Sasuke**

'thump' 'thump' 'thump' 'thump'

'What is she doing now?' I thought. This was worse than when she was pacing. I tried to ignore it, but it didn't stop.

I sighed and headed out the door. 'Damnit. Why couldn't she sit still?'

I knocked on the door, but it was quiet. I turned the handle and it was unlocked.

"I'm coming in." I announced.

The door opened and my eyes widened. The room was messed up! Chairs, tables and even the couches were scattered on the floor in a mess.

"What the hell did you do?" I grumbled out loud.

"Rin? Rin! Where are you?" I yelled, I just heard noises in here a second ago, she should still be here. I looked towards the kitchen and gasped. There were poisoned Senbon everywhere! I turned and ran straight to Tsunades office.

* * *

**Tsunade**

I was reading through mission logs when the door to my office swung open and hit the wall with a _bang!_

I looked up to see Sasuke panting, "Tsunade we have a problem." He uttered.

"Calm down, what happened?" I asked. If Sasuke was jumpy this couldn't be good.

"It's Rin she's missing!"

My eyes widened as I thought back to earlier that day.

_-Flashback-_

_"I would like to talk to you about the girl you found near the gates a while ago." Danzo said._

_My fist tightened, "What about her?"_

_"I request that you put her in my custody to find out what she knows."_

_"Absolutely not."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Princess Tsunade, you have great leadership qualities I'll grant you that, but I believe your judgment on that girl is mistaken."_

_"Why would you think that?" I asked rather harshly._

_"I have my resources. I plan to dig out any info she's been…hiding using whatever means necessary."_

_"I said no Danzo! That's the last I want to hear on this subject!" I slammed my hand on the table standing up. "I found out what info she knows and right now she has my trust to remain in the position she's in, that means __**no interrogation**__ is necessary, are we clear?!"_

_He turned and headed to the door. He paused in the doorframe, "Crystal". Then he was gone._

_-End Flashback-_

"Damn it Danzo!" I yelled.

Sasuke jumped back at my sudden outburst, but his fist tightened at Danzos name.

"Sasuke, go get Kakashi, while I get Shizune!"

He nodded and took off once again.

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered.

* * *

**Rin**

The smoke dispersed and I was in that old room, the one from my memories. I shivered. Danzo noticed and smiled, "Welcome back."

They cuffed my legs to the ground, while my hands were chained behind me. I had to sit on my legs in the middle of the room.

Slowly the poison wore off and I could move again. Not that it mattered. The chains drained chakra and I groaned. 'Now what?' I thought.

Danzo cleared his throat and I looked up.

"Tell me my dear," he knelt and cupped my chin in his hand, "what do you remember exactly?"

"Nothing." I spat, it was an obvious lie, and we both knew it. One of the ANBU took out a kunai and made a slow cut down my cheek to my neck, not deep enough for a scar, but enough to cause pain. I gritted my teeth as warm blood dripped down onto the floor.

"I know you remember me." He chided "I knew it from the moment I saw you in Tsuandes office. They may buy this whole 'amnesia' thing, but I don't. You'll tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know anything!" I shouted, "I barely remember my own brother!"

He raised an eyebrow, "So you do remember things?"

I cursed. Danzo grabbed my hair and yanked it harshly. "What do you remember?" he asked slowly as if talking to a child.

I took a deep breath wondering how long I could hold out.

* * *

**Sasuke**

I pounded on Kakashis door trying to get him up. After a few minutes I heard "I'm coming, I'm coming!" The door opened to reveal a very grumpy Kakashi with disheveled hair wearing a simple no sleeve ninja shirt and pants.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"This is urgent, Tsunade asked me to come get you, we need to get to her office **now**."

His face turned serious, "What happened?"

"Rin's gone."

His eyes widened, "Okay, just a second." He vanished back inside his house, a minute later he came out dressed and ready, then we were headed to Tsunades office.

"Sasuke, can I get more details?" Kakashi asked as we neared the tower.

"I don't know much myself, but I'm pretty sure she was taken. I'll tell you the rest of the details when were in Tsunades office."

He nodded and we pressed on forward.

* * *

**Rin**

I was bruised, cut and bleeding all over. Every movement caused me pain. I had already told Danzo everything I remembered, which wasn't much, but he still kept asking me for more.

"You know more than that," he stated "The seal we put on you was to forget everything about your past before we gave you to _them._"

"_Them_?" I asked.

"You know who!" he yelled, but I really didn't!

"No I don't!" I yelled, "Tell me who _they _are!"

"Orochimaru!" he spat.

My brows furrowed '_Orochimaru. Orochimaru.'_ That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"What do you know about him?!" Danzo practically screamed. He was getting frustrated, I knew that, but I didn't know whom he was talking about.

"I. Don't. Know. ANYTHING."

He growled then yanked the kunai out of the ANBU's hand, made his way behind me and stabbed it into my shoulder. I whimpered, I refused to cry or scream; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I kept fiddling through my brain for any recognition or a guy named Orochimaru, and then it hit me. Literally. The memory came and I blacked out.

_I was in a room lit with candles. In front of me stood a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back. Orochimaru I thought._

_A man at his left wore a pair of black-rimmed circular glasses. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, tied in a ponytail, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg._

_Orochimaru stepped towards me and I took one back. _

_He chuckled and turned to his left, "Kabuto, it seems we have a new experiment subject?" he asked._

_I shivered._

_"Lord Orochimaru didn't Danzo tell you?"_

_"Tell me what?"_

_"She has the Sharingan."_

_Orochimaru smiled, "Perfect." _

_I gulped, "What are you talking about?"_

_Orochimaru put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry dear," he said "Were going to turn you into the ultimate shinobi. I no longer require Itachis body if I can use yours. A girl with the Sharingan, that's quiet impressive."_

_Then the dream changed._

_I was tied to a table with different needles and tubes running from my body. Kabuto was somewhere to my left on a computer checking the monitors._

_I squirmed desperately trying to get free._

_"It's useless." Kabuto said without looking up._

_"Can't blame a girl for trying." I mumbled, "Why do I have to do this anyway? Can't I train like a regular ninja instead of getting injected with all this crap?" I asked._

_He sighed, "This is the fastest way for you to gain power, we don't have that much time before Orochimaru needs a new body."_

_"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I never agreed to become his new body!" I started thrashing around again._

_He smirked, "Whether you agree to it or not I don't care." He pressed a button and all the chemicals began flowing into me._

_I screamed._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Pain rippled through me once I remembered what happened. I groaned.

Danzo stepped towards me, "Remember something?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "..Maybe…"

He frowned and kicked me in my stomach. I crumbled forward and collapsed on the ground.

"You're as good as dead if you don't tell me what you know." He spat.

"Okay," I said through a ridged breath "I'll tell you."

He smiled, "Good girl."

* * *

**Sasuke**

We were running through this underground hideout following one of Kakashis ninja dogs that had picked up her scent. We were getting closer.

Kakashi led followed by me, Shizune then Tsunade. This hideout was supposedly restricted access, but Tsunade beat a couple of doors down along with the guards and voila, were in.

Pakkun shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I smell blood." He replied.

My fingers clenched. '_If he hurts her, I'm gonna kill him.' _I thought.

Pakkun stopped in front of a door made out of metal, he sniffed, "She's right through this door." He pointed with his paw.

"Thanks Pakkun." Kakashi spoke, then Pakkun disappeared with a _poof_.

"Now what?" I asked.

Kakashi paused for a second, "There are four ANBU's along with your sister and Danzo in there, right now the best we can do is—" he didn't get to finish. Tsunade ran her fist through the door, which dented and flew across the room.

"DANZO!" she shouted as she stomped through the door.

"I guess we follow her lead." Kakashi smiled.

I stepped through the door and looked desperately for Rin, while Tsunade started yelling at Danzo. When I saw her my heart dropped.

* * *

**Rin**

Danzo seemed quiet pleased with my new memory meanwhile I felt paralyzed. He was just about to ask me another question when a door flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

"DANZO!" a voice shouted.

I was too weak to move from my spot on the floor, I felt like a rag doll. My hair blocked my vision, but that voice sounded like Lady Tsunade. _'Thank God.' _I thought.

"Rin!" That sounded like Sasuke. Strong arms pulled me into a lap. My hair was brushed away from my face and I cracked one of my eyes open. Sasuke was holding me with Kakashi behind him. I gave a weak smile.

His hands tightened around my shoulders, I whimpered in pain.

"S-sorry." He said.

Shizune came over and looked at my wounds, "They aren't life threatening." She assured him. Sasuke gave a breath of relief.

"We should still take her to the hospital." Kakashi implied, Shizune nodded.

"No!" I shouted, causing everyone to jump. I hate hospitals, that memory of being experimented on was still fresh in my mind.

"She's not going anywhere." Danzo said.

Sasuke grit his teeth and held me close. "Yes, she is." He spat.

Tsunade stood between Danzo and me, "Danzo, you have purposefully disobeyed my orders, I could put you in jail for that." She growled.

Danzo shouted, "The one who should be in jail is her!" he pointed his finger at me.

"And why's that?" Tsunade inquired.

"She's conspired with Orochimaru!"

The room was silent and I felt everyone's gazes on me. That damn Danzo, he failed to mention **he **was the one who gave me to snake-for-brains.

Danzo smirked as if amused "You see Tsunade, I've thought this through. That's why I got this..." he held out a piece of paper, "This gives me permission for the interrogation by the elders. I did this for the good of the village."

Tsunade snorted, "I don't care who gave you permission. I will deal with this from now on!"

Danzo sighed, "Very well, I've already gotten some valuable information." He smiled, and I leaned more into Sasuke.

Kakashi stood up and took me in his arms, bridal style. I tensed at the pain that shot through where he touched me.

He smiled down at me "Sorry Rin."

"Hn." I replied.

He chuckled, and carried me back to my apartment.


	6. The Mission

**Sasuke**

It was Saturday morning and I was making breakfast in Rins apartment. Nothing special, just some fish and rice. I put food for two on a tray and walked into her room.

"Rin, get up."

I heard a groan; the lump under the comforter shifted and a head appeared. The eye that wasn't hidden under her bangs glared at me.

"C'mon its 10 o'clock already, you need to be at the hospital at 11." I reminded her.

She sat up and yawned, "Okay, okay."

I placed the tray on her lap and took a seat on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Tired, sore, sleepy and cranky." She replied.

The Danzo incident had happened a week ago. Tsunade had come to Rins apartment to heal her, but now she was due at the hospital for a check-up. No one else knows what happened; we decided to keep it a secret. Since Rins been bedridden for a week, I've told people she has a cold.

"So," she peered at me "do you actually like Ino or Sakura?"

I nearly choked on my soup "What?"

"At that get together we had, they kept fighting over you, are you their boyfriend or something?"

I scoffed, "Of coarse not, it's more like unrequited love. They've always been like that. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to get to know you better. I mean we've missed out on like 9 or 10 years of each others life, I wanna know what I missed."

I chuckled, "Okay how about after your check-up we'll go get some lunch, and you can ask me all the questions you want?" I got up to take the tray to the kitchen.

She nodded happily, and began to get ready.

* * *

**Rin**

"Your injuries are nearly healed, but no more training this week." Tsunade instructed me after my check-up.

I nodded and sighed. I was just about to open the door when Tsunades voice stopped me.

"Rin," she called and I turned back "Danzo will no longer be a threat to you, but I do need to send you to interrogation soon. To find out what Danzo meant about you conspiring with Orochimaru."

I gulped, "Interrogation? You mean more torture?" I visibly paled.

She shook her head "It's more like questioning, you won't be touched."

I gave a slow nod and made my way out the door and to the waiting room. Sasuke spotted me and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

I told him about the interrogation and he put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry it'll be fine. Let's get some lunch."

We ended up going to the teahouse, where we ran into Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Rin, how's your cold?" Sakura asked, once we were seated.

"It's good." I smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"I wanted to know more about Sasuke," I admitted. "Oh I know!" I abruptly placed my hands on the table, "Can you guys tell me about your past?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, "What?" they all said in unison.

"I wanna get to know you guys, what kind of adventures you had, missions, everything!"

"Where do we start?" Sakura asked amused.

I thought for a moment, "How about the day you became a team."

Naruto whistled, "This is gonna take a while."

I rested my head on my hands, "I've got all day."

* * *

By the time we left the teahouse it was super late. The sky was dark and stars were everywhere.

I rested my hands behind my head, "Naruto wasn't kidding that was a really long story."

Sasuke was walking next to me with his hands in his pocket, "hn."

The stories were amazing! Zabuza, the Chunin exams, that was where Sasuke ran into Orochimaru! Sakura told me they battled and barely got away with their lives, Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke nervously when she mentioned Orochimaru. There was something more to the story, but they wouldn't tell me.

I learned so much about them, my brain was going to explode. A wave of sadness washed over me realizing how much I've missed out on. As far as my memory was concerned, my childhood consisted of being a punching bag or a lab experiment. A sigh escaped my lips and Sasuke glanced at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied with my best smile.

* * *

_In this dream/flashback I was around 8 years old. My body was sore all over; I had just finished training with Orochimaru after he performed one of his 'tests' on me. This one included more injections of different colored liquids._

_Kabuto had told me that the first thing Orochimaru was trying to accomplish was to get me to be able to use all 5 elements. The liquids were DNA of people who were skilled in a certain element. _

_How does DNA enable me to use each element? Hell if I know, all I knew was that each test hurt like hell. I don't care if it would help me be a better shinobi, the pain was not worth it._

_Every time I finished a 'test', Orochimaru would immediately start training me to use them. Seriously had that guy ever heard of the word 'break'? _

_Today had been the last element I needed to learn, earth. Now that I could use all of them, Orochimaru had me practice everyday for a couple of hours while he supervised. And when I mean supervised that just meant nagging me about trying harder. I hurled one last lightning dragon at the nearest dummy, and then the dream changed._

_Now I was about 12 years old. A year before my escape. I was in my room reading when all of a sudden the door burst opened and Orochimaru stepped in._

_"Thanks for knocking." I muttered sarcastically._

_"Come, my pet, we have a new experiment for you." _

_I glared at him, "Will you stop calling me that?" Reluctantly, I put my book down and followed him to a small room that had no furniture, no chairs, nothing. There weren't even test tubes or computers. I glanced at Orochimaru._

_"It's different from the usual." He explained._

_I nodded, and then I felt a hand push my hair over my left shoulder. I looked up and saw Kabuto._

_"What are you—"_

_I didn't get to finish my sentence, something pierced the right side of my neck and I flinched, it felt like needles. I instantly turned my head to the right and saw that Orochimaru had bit me. HE BIT ME!_

_Then the pain came, my neck burned and I crumbled forward. I clutched the spot where the bite was._

_"What -pant- the hell?" I gasped._

_"It's a curse mark, call it a gift, my dear." Orochimaru said sweetly while licking his lips with that stupid mutant tongue of his._

_Black spots started to dance in my vision and I vaguely felt my head hit the floor. _

_"Lord Orochimaru, a lot of the experiments died when you placed that mark on them. Are you sure about this?" Kabuto asked as they began to walk towards the door._

_"Of coarse," he replied, "I need her to be a strong vessel, besides Sasuke survived, you saw first hand."_

_The door closed and pain consumed me._

I screamed and sat straight up, one hand clenching my neck where the curse mark was, and the other clenching the blanket. I looked around and saw my usual room, in Konoha.

"Rin?" a voice called.

I jumped, "Damn it Sasuke, you scared me." I placed my hand over my heart, which was beating rapidly. My breathing was still ragged and short.

Sasuke sat up from his position on the couch. He started sleeping in my apartment after Danzo kidnapped me. At first it was for protection, then just for comfort since I kept having nightmares.

"I scared you?" He asked sarcastically, "You're the one screaming in the middle of the night."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I felt the bed dip and looked over to see Sasuke had climbed on.

"What did you see this time?" He asked.

I shivered, "I don't wanna talk about it. Not in the dark."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly then pushed my forehead with two of his fingers, just like Itachi used to do.

"Go back to sleep." He said, well more like commanded.

I put a hand to my forehead and did what I was told. He lied down next to me and I snuggled closer to him. Sasuke being Sasuke made no attempt to hold me, but I didn't care, I was just glad I wasn't alone.

* * *

"Hey guys." I greeted.

Sakura and Naruto immediately perked up and looked in my direction.

"Rin!" They both exclaimed.

"Are you finally going to train with us?" asked Naruto.

I shook my head, "No training yet, Tsuandes orders." I explained.

"How serious is this cold?" Sakura asked.

I bit my lip, leave it to the medical ninja to suspect something. I didn't know how to respond, but Kakashi saved me when he suddenly appeared with a _poof_.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei, Rins back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi turned towards me, "I see. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Kakashi! We should go and celebrate. RAMEN!" Naruto chanted.

"No." Kakashi deadpanned.

Kakashi began training, but Sakura stayed on the side. They started this weird activity of I-don't-know-what, leaving me and her alone. During this period of time I weaseled more information out of her about the rest of the Rookie 9, plus team Guy. At one point she tried to teach me basic medical ninjutsu, but thanks to my lack of chakra control I did more damaging than healing.

I was practicing on a fish that Sakura said she used when she started training. I focused my chakra and tried to heal it. Too much chakra? Not enough? More precision? Hell! I don't know. I was getting frustrated with all this medical stuff.

"Rin!" Sakura's yell broke me from my train of thought.

"W-What?!" I asked alarmed.

"You're hurting it!"

"Gyah!"

It was true. I don't know why or what I did wrong, but instead of healing the fish I ended up…burning it? I didn't even think that was possible. Sakura took over and healed it in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, maybe you're not cut out to be a medical ninja." She spoke dryly.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, "Oh really?" I asked sarcastically, "Why would you say that?"

She rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

I just regained my composure when she finally spoke, "Hey, Rin?"

I looked up from where I was lying on the ground "Hmm?"

"Does Sasuke ever…talk about me?" She asked with a blush.

I suppressed a groan, _Really?_ _What's with girls and this love crap?_

I put on my best smile "He's told me some stories and he says you're a good teammate."

She seemed to deflate a little, but she looked slightly pleased. I remembered the first story Sasuke told me about Sakura. He said Sakura was acting like a fan girl and he called her annoying. She didn't take it well, and I certainly didn't want to dampen her spirits, so I told her a vague truth, that worked right?

"So," I said trying to get the ball rolling again "what's your favorite color?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

I held up my hands, "Just trying to make conversation."

She rolled her eyes, "Pink."

I scoffed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Rin, can I ask you something?" her tone dead serious.

"Sure?"

"What really happened?"

I felt panicked, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me. I'm not Lady Tsunades apprentice for nothing. First, your out for like a week, which wasn't suspicious at first, but then I find out you've been going to the hospital for check-ups, and you can't train because Lady Tsunade said so, your either dying from sickness or some things up." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me pointedly.

I bit my lip, _damn medical ninja. _What was I suppost to do? Tell the truth? Hah! Yeah right. What do I tell her? What do I tell her?!

"Um, actually to tell you the truth.." I hesitated. "They actually still find me suspicious." I blurted.

Sakura raised her eyebrow questionably.

"You see… some superiors still find me suspicious. They ordered Tsunade that I shouldn't be allowed to train with your team for a while. As for the check ups, I really did have a cold; it got worse so I saw Tsunade. Now, I'm definitely better." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

Sakuras hand went to her chin in thought. She pondered it for a moment and nodded, "That makes sense."

I let out a breath of relief. _Thank goodness she bought it _I thought.

* * *

**Tsunade**

"Rin," I called and she turned back "Danzo will no longer be a threat to you, but I do need to send you to interrogation soon. To find out what Danzo meant about you conspiring with Orochimaru."

She gulped, "Interrogation? You mean more torture?" She paled.

I shook my head "It's more like questioning, you won't be touched."

She gave a slow nod and made my way out the door.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Enter." I said.

The door opened and the two elders stepped in. I bit back a curse, I did not want to deal with them now.

"Tsunade," Homura spoke, "We'd like to talk to you on a certain matter."

I huffed and sank into my chair, I already had an idea about what that 'certain matter' was.

"It's about Rin." Koharu stated.

"I knew it." I grumbled.

"Why are you being so lenient with her? You should have sent her to interrogation after Danzo got her to talk."

"He kidnapped her!" I shouted.

She held up her hand to silence me, "Right now she is viewed as a potential spy, she is NOT a citizen, calling it kidnapping is false. Besides, he got permission from us."

"But not from ME!" I interrupted, "I was taking full responsibility for her. She was not to be touched, especially by Danzo!"

"He got a lot of information from her." she countered.

"She was telling me everything she knew!"

"Apparently not, if you didn't know she was conspiring with Orochimaru. She should be put in jail immediately."

"She doesn't know everything herself!" I slammed my hands on the table, which got her to shut up.

"Listen," I warned, "she has **amnesia**! She doesn't remember a lot of things. I'm making progress with her, I really am." My tone softened remembering Rin. "Please, leave this to me."

Koharu looked like she was about to protest when Homura stopped her.

"We will agree to that," he said, "on one condition."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We want weekly reports on her. What she remembers, what she knows, everything. If we find out you've been withholding information we will put her into the custody of Danzo, and we want ANBU watching her 24/7 for the time being."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"There's one more thing," he added, "You are aware that she could be a spy?"

"Yes I am aware." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Well we'd like to take some…extra precautions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Can you call all the genin's Rin's been in contact with?"

* * *

**Rin**

I stretched while yawning. Interrogation wasn't that bad. Ibiki scared the crap outta me, but at least I left with no scratches or bruises. I'm sure Tsunade would get the report about what I remembered soon, and I might get pulled in again for questioning but I shoved that thought out of my mind.

Sasuke was training with his team and I wasn't in the mood to go watch. In the end I decided to go visit Hinata. She was nice, I liked her. Ino and Sakura were a little too boy crazy for me, and I didn't really get a chance to talk to Tenten much.

After hours of wandering around and asking directions I finally made it to the compound. The gates were HUGE! As I approached I wondered what I was suppost to do, knock? Yell until someone heard me? Luckily a guard was posted by the wall.

"Halt," he ordered when I got close, "what business do you have here?"

"I'm here to see Hinata…um…sir." I replied lamely.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

I hesitated, _what kind of kid has to make an appointment for visitors? _I thought.

"Um...no. I'm just a friend."

He probably got that a lot because he rolled his eyes at me. "Alright. Name?" he asked.

"Rin."

He gave me a bored look, "Last name?"

I bit my lip. _Crap_. "Can you just tell her its Rin? I'm sure she'll know me."

He shook his head, "I need a first and last name kid."

I groaned. "Its Uchiha," I grumbled, "Rin Uchiha."

The guards eyes widened then narrowed, "Nice try kid, but seriously I'm not here to joke, now give me your real name."

"It is my real name!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Go ask Hinata!" God, this guy was irritating.

"Wait here."

If this were going to happen every time I tried to visit Hinata, I'd rather break into this place and sneak into her house.

Five minutes later the door opened and Hinata stepped out.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey."

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked politely.

"I was bored." I admitted, "Wanna hang out?"

She began to play with her fingers nervously, "umm, s-sure."

I smiled, "Great." I took her arm and led her away from that stupid compound and towards the Ramen stand.

"Naruto mentioned Ramen the other day so I thought I'd bring you here. I really wanted to try it." I explained while taking a seat.

Hinata followed my example.

"How's your cold?" she asked.

"I'm fine now."

There was an awkward silence and Hinata kept twiddling with her fingers.

"What will it be ladies?" Teuchi asked.

"Miso please." Hinata ordered.

"Same." I said.

"You got it." Teuchi replied with a smile.

"So Hinata..." I began, "What's with you and your fort-of-mighty-beings?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"What's with the giant gate in front of the compound? It's like their guarding the treasury of the village."

"Oh yeah, we'll we've had our share of break-in's in the past."

"Really what did they take?"

She looked away, "T-they tried to take m-me." She said quietly.

My mouth dropped open, "What?!"

"I was only 3 at the time."

_Oh yeah, Naruto told me about that!_

"That's when Neji lost his father, right?" I asked.

She nodded glumly.

"How did you feel at the time?"

"What?"

"Naruto told me that story, he said Neji changed then, he got angry and bitter, but no one told me how you felt at the time."

She put her pointer finger to her lip, "I-I guess I was scared. I was lucky my dad got me back, but I felt really guilty that Lord Hizashi had to die."

_Her father got her back, huh? _I thought sadly. Hinata noticed my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing!"

"W-what about you? How do you feel about having amnesia?" she questioned.

I blinked, "huh?" I said dumbly.

"I-isn't it scary not remembering anything? I mean, n-no one remembers you either. I'm pretty sure I've never seen you in the academy."

"Well, I am a year younger than you."

"P-perhaps, but Tsunade told Sakura that Iruka never had another Uchiha besides Sasuke. The village doesn't have a record of you."

I looked down at the ground.

"S-sorry!" she apologized, "I-I didn't mean to make you sad!"

"It's okay." I said with a smile, "It's weird, most places in the village don't seem familiar to me at all."

"Even the Uchiha compound?" she asked.

I froze. I'd never gone to the compound. I was too scared.

"I actually haven't gone there yet." I admitted.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I just have a bad feeling."

"Well, that means that place has a memory to you, doesn't it?"

"I-I guess so." _Great now __**I'm**__ the one stuttering, damn it. _

"Here's your Ramen, girls!" Teuchi said with a happy smile.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

He placed down the food and we began to eat. Eating gave me time to think. I was curious to what memories the compound would give me, but did I really want to know? What if I remember something bad?

"Then your friends will be right here to support you." Hinata said comfortingly.

I blinked in confusion.

"You asked that out loud." She informed me.

"Oh." I slurped my noodles, "What do you think of me?" I asked.

She seemed startled by that questions, "W-w-what?"

"I mean what do you think about me? A spy? A suspicious ninja? What?"

"I think your lost." She stated simply.

I eyebrows scrunched, "What?"

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "I know your Sasuke's sister."

My eyes widened.

"I-I don't know the details, but I know you guys don't have a good h-history," she continued, "I also know that you weren't sick this past week."

_Crap._

"Sorry," I apologized "I just can't tell anyone what really happened."

She looked at me confusedly, "What?" she asked, "I thought it was because the elders were suspicious of you. Something happened?"

_DAMN IT! _I thought.

"How'd you hear about the elders?" I asked.

"Sakura told me." She explained, "She also told me y-you were Sasuke's s-sister."

My mouth dropped open, "How many people did Sakura tell?"

"Well…everyone."

I groaned.

"Wait, wait," she held up her hands, "what really happened?"

_Should I tell her? Well, I always wanted a best friend, and Hinata seemed the closest to one. Plus, I liked her the best out of the girls I met. Sure, why not?_

I slurped the rest of Ramen and pushed the bowl to the side, "Get comfy," I warned, "It's a LONG story."

* * *

**Tsunade**

_ I can't believe it, _I thought. They were really doing this. Currently all the Rookie 9 plus team Guy was in my office, minus Hinata and Sasuke. Apparently, Hinata was with Rin, so Neji would have to fill her in later. I had sent ANBU to get them so we could discuss this "extra precautions" the elders wanted to take.

"Now that everyone's here." Homura began, "We're going to give you all a mission."

The shock was clearly visible on every ones faces.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted and threw his fist in the air.

I sulked in my chair, wanting to take no part in this mission debriefing.

"T-Tsunade-sama, what about Hinata and Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She knew that if the elders were there, that couldn't be good.

"Sasuke won't be taking part in this mission, as for Hinata she is…preoccupied at the moment. Neji, you will have to inform her later." I said curtly.

Neji gave a quick nod.

"Anyway," Koharu interrupted, "This mission has to do with Rin."

Some were shocked, others suspicious and one looked outright bored.

"What happened to Rin?" Naruto asked.

"She did nothing…yet. That's why we need all of you. Your mission is to get to know her in a way that is inappreciable. If you succeed we could find out if her anecdote is a faux or if she is unimpeachable." Homura informed.

"…What?" Naruto asked dumb folded.

"He means," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "they want us to make Rin think were friends so we can weasel out any information she knows without giving out any information about our own village."

"They want us to trick Rin." Tenten said sadly.

"No, they want us to use her." Sakura said disgusted.

"This mission **cannot** be refused." Koharu stated.


End file.
